<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Show and Tell by abadeerly</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28829856">Show and Tell</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/abadeerly/pseuds/abadeerly'>abadeerly</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>SMUT [7]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Adventure Time</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Brat!Marceline, Brattiness, But it's vague plot, Cam Girl!Bonnibel, Dom!Bonnibel, F/F, First Time Bottoming, Forced Submission, I just... Made it better, Porn With Plot, Sex Toys, Sex Work, This is a revival of a fanfic that I deleted, Yes she's annoying yes she's gonna get fucked abt it, but in a consensual way, just... squint, sub!marceline</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 12:54:51</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,059</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28829856</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/abadeerly/pseuds/abadeerly</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a revised/revival version of a fanfic that I recently deleted of a very self indulgent cam girl au.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Princess Bubblegum/Marceline</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>SMUT [7]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1244807</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>131</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>So apparently the only way I can continue writing and being motivated by my own smut is through Sub!Marcy? I really said fuck dom!Marceline rights. However... there's definitely a surprise in the works for those that don't mind a bit of dominant Marceline. Anyhow, this fic is 90% smut.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“<em> God </em>, I need money.” Marceline groaned under her breath, letting her bag fall from her shoulder and onto her friend's floor. Well, ‘friend’... they occasionally made out in each other's beds, nothing more just because of the fact they were both too dominant to really get anywhere. Said friend was tying her orange hair up and already making her way to her pastel pink, four poster bed. Marceline really stuck out like a sore thumb clad in her chunkiest combat boots and most badass leather jacket.</p><p>“Don’t we all.” Bonnibel responded flatly, finally done with the messy bun atop her head. She perched herself on the edge of her bed as per usual, clearly waiting for Marceline to follow suit so she could stick to her perfect schedule. </p><p>Marceline arched her brow. “Uh, no. You’re doing fine doing your weird online pornos.”</p><p>“As opposed to the offline pornos?” Bonnibel asked, feigning innocence with a head tilt and slightly confused pout, but then her eyes went dark and she smirked and Marceline’s legs went a little funny. “I’ve told you, it’s relatively easy to get an audience willing to pay you to jack off. I’m sure you’d be fine.”</p><p>Marceline barked a laugh, finally striding over to seat herself next to her friend. “Mhm, and I’ve told you that I’m way too self conscious to do anything like that. Plus, you have this cute nerdy school girl shtick. Does anyone really wanna watch a pale ass, poor excuse of a goth touch themself? I don’t think so, Bon.”</p><p>Bonnibel rolled her eyes, but rested her hand on Marceline’s shoulder all the same. “You’re overthinking things, as per usual.” She hummed under her breath, leaning forwards to kiss Marceline gently. “At least try?” It took Marceline a while to respond, what with Bonnibel’s tongue doing <em>lovely</em>things inside her mouth and the fact that she truly had to think about her answer. </p><p>“I’m too scared,” she finally admitted, pouting into the kiss and making Bonnibel pull back ever so slightly. “Plus, I’m trying to save up to move out. I don’t know if the occasional tip from some fifty year old man will be enough to get me there by the end of the year, y’know?”</p><p>Bonnibel sighed against her mouth. “I’ve gotten people to buy me a bunch of stuff from camming, Abadeer. I’m <em>sure</em>you’d make enough to move out by the end of the year. Granted, that’s only if you start doing it in the next month or so.” And then they were kissing again. </p><p>But Marceline was still unconvinced. “What kinda stuff?”</p><p>There was another sigh, this time drawn out and coupled with Bonnibel pulling away completely and ceasing all physical contact. Marceline pouted inwardly. “Just… stuff,” she shrugged a shoulder, groaning when Marceline shot her a look. “You want a list?” Marceline nodded. “Fine, let’s see… someone bought me a rather expensive microscope off of my wishlist a few months ago, if you want proof it's in the garage, as a community my audience raised enough one month to pay for my rent <em> and </em>groceries, a bunch of people have gotten me a few toys off of the same wishlist.” Bonnibel shrugged again. “Sex sells.”</p><p>“Jacking off sells.” Marceline corrected. “And what do you mean by toys? Like-,”</p><p>“Like sex toys, yes Marceline.” Bonnibel cut her off, leaning forwards to reach under the bed, pulling out a box full of phallic objects and other things Marceline didn’t even know of. “This box honestly might cost more than one of your guitars.”</p><p>“I doubt <em> that </em>.” Marceline muttered, watching as Bonnibel lifted the box onto her lap.</p><p>“Seriously? Okay, well… <em> this , </em>” a white object was pulled from the box, less phallic than the ones that Marceline knew to be vibrators and dildos, but still an odd shape that couldn’t really be considered anything but a sex toy. “Was about… two hundred and fifty? And I have two harnesses that I barely use that are both around one hundred and fifty each.” Marceline blinked as Bonnibel put the white object back. </p><p>“Why do you barely use the... harness?”</p><p>“As in a harness for a strap-on, Marceline.” Bonnibel huffed bluntly at Marceline’s confused expression. “As you know I don’t really… <em> care </em>for relationships right now. It’s not like I have anyone to use them on so… I’ve only ever really used them solo for my audience.”</p><p>Marceline hummed, glanced back down into the box of toys, and then pointed at one of the bigger ones. “I’m sure that could kill someone.”</p><p>Bonnibel frowned, followed Marceline’s line of sight, and then laughed and picked up the large plastic dick. “Yeah, this is a novelty dildo. A few companies sometimes sponsor me to use their products on stream, and one of them sent me this along with <em> actual </em> toys.” </p><p>“You get <em> sponsored </em>?” Marceline asked, eyebrows shooting up and disappearing into her hairline. “By sex toy companies?”</p><p>Another laugh. “Yes. I’ve mentioned that I’m one of the top creators on the sight, yeah?”</p><p>“I mean, yeah, but I guess I just never… understood what that meant?”</p><p>“You should listen to what I’m saying more often.” Bonnibel smiled. “Anyway, can we <em>please</em>go back to making out? We’re usually on top of each other by now and I have to start homework in thirty minutes.”</p><p>And Marceline, as usual, enthusiastically obeyed.</p><hr/><p>“I’ve been thinking.”</p><p>“Careful.”</p><p>Marceline lifted her head up from the pillow it was resting on and pressed her book down against her chest. “Bitch.”</p><p>“You love me,” Bonnibel could only laugh, meeting her eyes from over her glasses. “What have you been thinking about?” She asked before Marceline could even really come up with a response to that first statement.</p><p>Marceline let her head fall back and sniffed. “I don’t know, you seem like you don’t wanna hear it.”</p><p>“Oh shut up,” A screwed up ball of paper was promptly thrown at Marceline’s head. “Tell me. You know I love hearing about your thoughts.”</p><p>“Hm, odd way of showing it.” Marceline smirked. Bonnibel just whacked her calf in response. “Okay, okay, stop assaulting me. I’ve just… been thinking about your offer from last week.”</p><p>Bonnibel’s eyebrows dipped. “My offer?”</p><p>“Yeah, y’know, to start camming?”</p><p>Bonnibel snorted. “It wasn’t an offer, Abadeer. Just some advice. An offer would be… ‘Join me one night and I’ll split the donations we get’.”</p><p>“Huh,” Marceline’s eyes rolled up to the ceiling. “That’s not the worst idea you’ve had, actually.”</p><p>“Marceline, sweetie, do you not remember what happened when we tried to move on from making out? We both got frustrated because neither of us are submissive.”</p><p>“Well, yeah, but can’t we just… mutually masturbate? Why does it have to be something more.”</p><p>“Because my audience expects variety. I don’t just get off once and then call it a night. They want me to use toys, sometimes someone will ask me to do lewd things <em> to </em> some of the toys. Once I got a request to simply <em>guide</em>someone as they got off.” Bonnibel explained. “If I had someone else with me I’d have a lot of unhappy customers if I simply ignored their requests and said bye after twenty minutes.”</p><p>“God,” Marceline groaned. “Why are people so picky about what they’re getting off to?”</p><p>“Everyone has their kinks, Marceline. What’s something you like?”</p><p>“Uh, I don’t know, choking, I guess?” </p><p>“See? You have a kink. And the people that watch me can experience <em> their </em>specific kinks for a donation.” Bonnibel patted Marceline’s leg. “What a wonderful world we live in.”</p><p>“So… hang on, why does there have to be a power dynamic if I <em>did</em>hypothetically join you one night?”</p><p>“Because people <em>like</em> power dynamics. They expect one person to control the scene that <em>they’re</em>writing out for us. It’s like… writing fanfiction. Usually the person has one or more traits they share with a character, or they desperately wish to be in their shoes but are too nervous to go all out with a self insert. They’re living vicariously through the characters. My audience lives vicariously through telling me what to do with my body, and I get paid for participating in their narrative.”</p><p>Marceline blinked. “Did you just compare camming with writing cute stories about fictional characters?”</p><p>“Eh, they’re not all cutesy.” Bonnibel shrugged, turning her attention back to her book. “I’m sure there's a fanfiction out there for every specific kink, sometimes people wanna pay for their own version of it though.” </p><p>“I mean… I guess you have a point.” Marceline muttered. “What if I joined and just… didn’t take requests?”</p><p>Bonnibel hummed. “I think you just wanna see me naked again, Abadeer.”</p><p>Marceline smirked, lifting her book back up so she could continue reading. “I mean, that’s definitely a huge plus.”</p><p>A snort. “I’ll <em>think</em>about it. Let me warm up my viewers to the idea though, before we decide a date and a time.”</p><p>“Take all the time you need.” Marceline muttered. “Also, hey, I have a pop quiz tomorrow and I’ve <em> not </em>studied for it.”</p><p>This time, it was a book that hit Marceline squarely in the forehead. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>I've been using my tumblr a lot more recently (user: abadeerly) so feel free to shoot me a message or an anon over there if you don't mind a potentially late response and maybe my discord user too.<br/>Anyway, the plot starts to do plot things now. The train is moving. Choo Choo.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Bonnibel was in her lap, all shallow breaths and rolling hips, hands tangled in Marceline’s loosened ponytail, knees making indents where they dug into her mattress. It was at times like this that Marceline wished she was more of a submissive; at least they’d both get something out of make out sessions like these. Instead they just worked each other up, wound up those knots in their stomachs til breaking point, then Marceline would have to head home and they’d both moan each other's names into their pillows at night.</p><p>It wasn’t all bad though. Sometimes Bonnibel would trace delicious lines with her lips down the front of Marceline’s throat, sucking at her jugular and biting hard at her adam’s apple. Sometimes Marceline didn’t mind breaking point, sometimes Marceline would grow bolder, push up the other girls skirt, ghost the edge of her underwear with her fingers.</p><p>“Did you- <em> ahn </em> , fuck, did you-,” a choked moan. “Ask your- audience about- <em> oh fuck </em>, about-,”</p><p>“Shut up, you idiot,” Bonnibel moaned breathily into her clavicle, nibbling at where a brown mark was blooming already. “I really just wanna kiss you right now.”</p><p>And really, Marceline wasn’t one to complain, especially when Bonnibel’s nails were digging delightfully into her stomach, enough to elicit a growl and a hiss and another wave of heat downwards. But- “I need the cash,” was still whined out between Bonnibel’s biting and Marceline’s moans. </p><p>Bonnibel inhaled sharply, clearly annoyed with Marceline’s interruptions, and straightened her back to stare at her eye to eye. God, her pupils were <em> blown </em>. “I haven’t had a session yet,” she stated flatly. Marceline couldn't really take her eyes off of how bruised the Bonnibel’s lips were. “I’m having one tonight, hopefully, so if you’re that desperate I’ll ask then. M’kay?” Marceline wanted that sentence to go a little differently, but nodded her head enthusiastically when Bonnibel dipped her head back down to press a lingering kiss to her jaw. “You really wanna move out that badly?”</p><p>“God you have no idea,” Marceline replied a little breathlessly. “Living with a sibling and a parent is hard enough without having daily make outs with a super hot girl. Imagine trying to get off and then having your brother barge into your room just to tell you he ate your cereal.”</p><p>Bonnibel smirked into her skin. “Sounds like you have a really personal experience with that situation, care to share your feelings about it?”</p><p>Marceline pouted at the ceiling fan. “You suck. You have it so lucky, no stinky brother and an apartment just for yourself? <em> Fuck </em>.” </p><p>Another smirk as the fingers that had (somehow) found themselves pawing at Marceline’s bra under her shirt gave another squeeze. “Was that the end of your sentence, or are you just pleased about where my hand is right now?” </p><p>“Both?” Marceline tried, peering down at where Bonnibel was now focussing with the clasp on her bra. “Are you even listening to me?”</p><p>“Mmn, something about your brother's hygiene? I’m just really intent on making your life difficult, honestly.”</p><p>Marceline sighed. “Unbelievable.”</p><p>“Mhm,” Bonnibel nodded, coming back up to kiss her once Marceline felt her bra come loose. “You love me.”</p><p>“You sound so sure about that,” Marceline muttered sarcastically, pulling away so she was just out of reach of Bonnibel’s insistent mouth. She smirked at the pout she got in response. “Maybe I just put up with you so I have a mouth I can use.” </p><p>It was meant to sound hot, or at least that’s what the girls had thought when Marceline had used a similar line prior to using it on Bonnibel, but the other girl just scoffed and crossed her arms, clearly unamused. “Need I remind you I’m a social recluse? I’m perfectly okay with you leaving me alone so I can set up for my show in an hour.”</p><p>Marceline blinked. “I was joking,” she pressed a kiss to Bonnibel’s jaw. “Also is that you telling me I need to leave soon?”</p><p>“If I wanted you to leave I’d have said so,” Bonnibel mumbled as-a-matter-of-factly, bringing her hand from underneath Marceline’s shirt to instead play with her collar. “You could honestly sit at my desk as I did the show and I wouldn’t really care.”</p><p>Marceline hummed, tried not to think too hard about how she’d act in that scenario, failed, and moved forwards once more to kiss her. “My bra is still on.”</p><p>“What a shame,” Bonnibel gasped dramatically against her lips. “I can help you with that if you’d like?”</p><p>“There’s nothing I’d like more right now.” </p><hr/><p>Marceline was jolted awake by <em> something </em>hitting her head. Very quickly she found out that it was her other pillow, and soon after that she found that it was repetitive. She cracked an eye open, saw that it was Bonnibel, and groaned, “Fuck off,” into her mattress. </p><p>The hitting ceased. “Fine, stay poor.”</p><p>Confused (and maybe a little intrigued), Marceline rolled over and pushed herself up onto her elbows, blinking blearily at Bonnibel sat on the edge of her bed. “Wha-?”</p><p>“So eloquent,” Bonnibel teased. “You’re allowed to join me during my session today on two conditions,” she brought her hand up. “One, it will be strictly me showing you off to my viewers, no requests and only tips.” A finger went up, only for Marceline to swat it away.</p><p>“It’s too early for numbers,”</p><p>“It’s three in the afternoon.”</p><p>“I <em> just </em>woke up,” Marceline complained. “Rudely awaken, might I add.”</p><p>Bonnibel sighed, bringing her hand and index finger back up, only this time her middle finger joined in. “<em> Two </em>, you’re strictly a submissive.”</p><p>“A lot of strictly's,” Marceline grumbled under her breath. “Why do I have to act like a sub?”</p><p>“Power dynamics, remember?” Bonnibel waved her hand around before dropping it onto the bed beside Marceline. “You okay with these rules?”</p><p>“Mmn, sure I guess,” and then, “Does this mean you’re gonna fuck me?”</p><p>“No, Marceline,” Bonnibel sighed. “Unless you <em> want </em>me to? It’s just a show and tell kinda thing; I undress you, touch you a little bit, maybe you get yourself off.” </p><p>“Hm, show and tell, huh?”</p><p>“Yeah,” Bonnibel nodded, leaning down to press a kiss to Marceline’s cheek. “We can start the session whenever you’re comfortable slash awake enough. But It’s gotta be sometime before eleven tonight.”</p><p>Marceline nodded sleepily. </p><p>“Okay, good. Wanna make out?”</p><p>“You woke me up to tell me you’re gonna get me naked later and then propose we make out?” Marceline asked, voice nothing but teasing. “Damn, Bonnibel, you really know how to treat a girl.”</p><p>“Shut up, asshole,” Bonnibel pushed Marceline’s shoulder, making her elbow slip out from underneath her and sending her head falling back onto her pillow. Marceline just let it happen, eyes slipping shut as she smirked. “I just figured it’d get you in the mood or something.” </p><p>“Get me in the mood, huh?” Marceline teased some more, feeling Bonnibel shift her weight on the bed. “You’re sure it’s not about getting <em> you </em>in the m-,” Marceline cut herself off with a pleased hiss. </p><p>“I said, shut up,” Bonnibel uttered slowly, fingers digging into Marceline’s ribs and dragging deep red lines down her stomach. There was another shift as Bonnibel sat up off of the bed, and then Marceline felt all her weight settle down on top of her, nails still pricking at her skin. Oh god did Marceline want to fight her for the power, maybe flip them over and suck hungrily at Bonnibel’s jaw, but she guessed that this would be a better time than any to get herself well suited with the role of being Bonnibel’s submissive for the rest of the day. “How thoughtful of you to sleep in only a bra and sweats.”</p><p>Marceline unscrewed her eyes from the pained expression she wore and cracked one of them open, peering up at her friend whose eyes were trailing along the lines now adorning her pale skin. “You better leave some of that gusto for your viewers.”</p><p>Bonnibel’s eyes glinted, flicking upwards to stare Marceline dead in the eye. “Get changed and we can head over to my place now, if you’d like,” And Marceline would’ve loved to reply, only the words died on her tongue when Bonnibel shifted once more, a knee knocking her thighs apart as she made another long and slow drag of her nails down the centre of her stomach. “I’ve been told your house isn’t the best for private shows, anyway.”</p><p>That reminder brought back Marceline’s breath. “Yeah, yeah,” She nodded frantically, sitting herself up and looking around her messy room. She thought about putting a clean shirt on, but then again she was gonna end up naked anyway. The band shirt on the floor next to her bed would do nicely. “See? Dressed.”</p><p>“You put a shirt on, well done.” Bonnibel drawled, pulling away that damned knee as she shuffled away. “Are you keeping your sweats on?”</p><p>“I mean, I don’t wanna leave your audience waiting.”</p><p>Bonnibel shot her a flat look. “You’re insufferable.”</p><p>“Thank god you get to fuck that out of me, huh?”</p><p>And Marceline shivered when Bonnibel didn’t even say she wouldn’t. </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Bratty!Marceline is so fun to write. :-)</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Yes, I did break the fourth wall. No, I'm not sorry about it.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>